The invention relates to a securing apparatus for the front panel of a drawer, there being securable to the front panel hook-type holding members which, when the front panel is mounted, are suspendable on carrier members associated with side walls of the drawer and which may be braced by the carrier members. Provided on each side of the drawer is a housing which may be secured by means of dowel or the like to a respective side wall of the drawer, made of wood material, for example chipboard. Each housing mounts a respective carrier member.
The invention furthermore relates to a removable holding apparatus for a pull-out rail secured to the drawer of a pull-out guide assembly, with the pull-out rail having at the rear a hook by means of which it is suspendable in the drawer and having at the front an open horizontal slit into which projects a laterally extending holding peg of the drawer or of the holding apparatus.
Various securing apparatuses for the front panel of a drawer are known, differing principally according to whether the drawer side walls are made of plastic material or of metal. With drawer frames of metal, the front panel is usually suspended by means of holding members directly in the drawer frames or is connected thereto. This means that the actual carrier member of the securing apparatus for the front panel is part of the drawer frame. However, if the drawer side walls are made of plastic, then the pull-out rails of the pull-out guide assemblies of the drawer are provided at their front ends with angular carrier members in which the holding members of the securing apparatus for the front panel are suspendable.
Front panels of wooden drawers, in accordance with the known prior art, are dowelled to the side walls of the drawer, which means that a subsequent adjustment of the front panel is not possible.